


My Bartender is a Demon

by zarcake



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Attempted Sexual Assault, Bartender Jesse Mccree, Demon Jesse McCree, Eventual Smut, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overwatch AU, monster au, physical aassault
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 01:18:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13939461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarcake/pseuds/zarcake
Summary: You stumble into a bar one night that is the local hangout for monsters and other supernatural creatures.





	My Bartender is a Demon

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, I know, I got a thing for demons and monsters. I just really love monsters. Don't judge. Hope you all enjoy this first part. Don't know when the second part will be out. Enjoy!

You found the bar by accident. You were walking home from a date that ended horribly when you stumbled upon it. You were lamenting to yourself about how stupid you were for trusting someone, tears stained your cheeks and your feet were hurting, when you were surprised by a sudden bright red light. Looking up you saw the name of the bar, Deadeye, written in a bright neon red sign. You checked your phone and saw it was almost midnight. The night was still young, you could end it on a good note. You scoffed at the thought and realized you simply wanted a drink. Or two.

You entered the bar and was relieved that you only saw a handful of people in there. There was a woman by herself in a booth, she was reading a book and sipping a glass of red wine. There was an older man with scars on his face sat at one end of the bar, and an older woman with a tattoo beneath her eye was at a table alone. The bartender looked up at your arrival and gave you a kind smile and waited for you to approach the bar. The three patrons didn’t even glance at you.

The bar itself reminded you of any other dive bar, but it was larger than the ones you were used too. It was dim and quiet, there was a faint smell of cigar smoke, cologne, and sweat. There was an old school looking jukebox in the back, the music that was playing was some old country song about a long-lost love. There were several tv’s placed up in different corners of the bar, each one was playing a different show. In the far end of the bar there were several empty pool tables. You were surprised with how clean the floors were, no sticky substances or vomit. 

“Howdy. What can I get you darlin?” the bartender asked as you sat at the counter. His accent made it obvious he wasn’t from around here, too southern for this area. You studied the man for a moment, shaggy brown hair and a nicely trimmed beard, soft brown eyes, and a metal arm. He was dressed all in black and he had the typical rag in his hand. He was a handsome man, very handsome in fact. Especially with that smirk. 

“Just a whiskey and coke, please,” you said. Your voice cracked slightly, which made the bartender narrow his eyes. He inhaled slightly but only nodded his head. He went about making your drink, you got out your phone and saw you had many missed calls and several text messages. Him.

You checked the texts and read them with a scowl on your face. The messages started off with him begging you to forgive him and call him. He said how he didn’t mean to get like that, he just thought tonight was the night. Then the messages became cruel. He called you an ugly bitch that leads men on and you should have expected this. Then he changed his tone and begged you to call him back, he wanted to make sure you got home safely. You scoffed angrily and wiped your face. You were not going to cry in a dive bar. 

“You alright sugar?” the bartender asked. You jumped slightly at his voice. Looking up from your phone you saw he had your drink in hand. He was watching you with a worried look on his face.

“Y-yeah. I’m fine.” 

“You sure?”

“Yeah. Can I have my drink?”

“Course darlin.” 

You sipped your drink in silence. You kept replaying the horrible date in your head. You remember being so excited for it. You dressed up, you even went out and bought a new outfit for this date. A new pair of tight pants, boots that went up to your knees, and a sexy jacket that did nothing to keep the cold away. You did your hair really nice and even put on makeup. Makeup! You remember how excited you were. The night started out wonderful. You had been on a few dates with this guy and you thought you and he had a connection. He hadn’t done anything to give you red flags.

You both had been dating about a month and a half. You thought everything was going well, you liked this guy. You liked him a lot. You both were slowly building up to the night where you both would have sex, at least, you thought you were. Turns out tonight, well, he expected more than a kiss goodbye. When you wouldn’t even give him what he wanted, he got rough.

You remember him pushing you down an alley and up against wall. He kissed you roughly, you were sure your lips would be bruised. You remember hitting him hard and pushing him away. You remember him hitting you and calling you such awful things. You remember crying and telling him off. He left you alone in that alley, holding your side. Your hand went to your side, it still hurt. No doubt you would bruise. You quickly wiped your face and focused back on your drink. It was slightly watered down now. How long had you been lost in thought? 

You glanced in the mirror behind the bar and saw the other three people in there had left. The bartender was cleaning the tables and whistling along to the song playing. You couldn’t help but admire his backside, his ass looked great in those pants. When he glanced back at you, your eyes met. He gave you a soft smile and a wink, which only caused you to blush, but you managed to give him a smile back. You looked away and continued drinking your watered-down drink.

A moment later he sat down next you. “Alright darlin, we’re alone now. You want to talk about what happened?” 

“Just… just a bad date.”

“Seems like more than a bad date. Should I call the police? Did they do anything to you?”

“N-no. He got a little rough but nothing too bad,” you said. Your hand went to your side and you traced the forming bruise.

“Darlin, are you sure?” he asked. He rested his hand on yours. You looked up into his face, he really was a handsome man. His hand was rough but warm. You were surprised at how calm you were around him, especially after your date assaulting you.

“Yeah.”

“Alright. It’s almost closing time. Why don’t I call you a cab?”

“It’s fine. I can walk.”

“You might able to, but you I ain’t letting you.”

“Excuse me?”

“Look darlin, I ain’t letting you walk home. Not at this time of night,” he said. You couldn’t help by smile at the accent and how expressive he was. You agreed and he gave you a crooked smile. He called you a cab and waited with you outside. 

“Thanks. What’s your name?” you asked. The cab had pulled up and the bartender held the car door open for you.

“Jesse, Jesse McCree,” he said. You smiled at his name and told him yours, he only smirked and shook your hand.

“Thanks again, Jesse.”

“Course darlin. Come by anytime, everyone is welcome at my bar,” he said with a grin.

“I will.”

The cab drove off, Jesse smiled and waved as he watched you vanish from sight. When the cab turned a corner and was gone, his smile fell. He frowned and quickly turned and headed in the direction you came from. He could smell your date on you, it was a sour scent that made him want to gag. It was an easy smell to follow, the smell still lingered. The sour smell of the man mingled with your scent, flowers mixed with pain. 

Since the smell still lingered in the air, this meant his next meal would be an easy thing to find. Sure, he usually enjoyed the hunt and the thrill, but he was on a mission at that moment. A low growl rumbled in his chest and he cracked his neck in a sickening manner as he walked down the empty street. His shadow seemed to get larger and more inhuman than before. The bartender walked down the empty streets, whistling a tune.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey thanks for reading!


End file.
